


You Two Really Need To Learn How To Talk.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Leslie Shay, The Only person able to talk sense into Kelly Severide. [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Leslie Shay Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Matt Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Shay has to knock some sense into Casey and Severide when instead of talking things through, they shout.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Leslie Shay, The Only person able to talk sense into Kelly Severide. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	You Two Really Need To Learn How To Talk.

Shay was fed up with her friends, she just didn’t know how either of them could be this stupid.

“Okay enough.” Shay shouted to both men, stopping the loud conversation, argument, that was happening between them. “I have had enough of you too shouting to last me a lifetime. So either make up or just shut the hell up.”

Both Casey and Severide turned around to look at Shay, both men shocked by her outburst. “Sorry.” Severide apologised before he walked out of the room with one last look at his husband.

“What the hell is going on between you two?” Shay asked looking over at the younger lieutenant.

“He’s pissed at me.” Casey sighed as he walked over to sit down on the sofa, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“I can see that. I meant why the hell is he pissed at you?” Shay shock her head, wondering how the hell two men could be just this thick.

“He’s pissed because I agreed to do that undercover thing with Voight.” Casey explained with another small sigh as Shay took a seat on the sofa next to him. “He thinks I’m putting myself under unnecessary risk. And that I shouldn't trust Voight with anything let alone my own life. Stuff like that.”

“I knew you were going to do that.” Shay started shaking her head, sometimes Severide was too much. “I knew from the moment I found out about it that you were going to do it. It’s you Casey, of course you were going to do it.”

“I have to do it. I’ve been helping this man build in his strip-club. I can’t let him get away with this Shay. Kelly just doesn’t understands.” Casey shook his head looking over towards the stairs. “All we’ve done is fight since I told him.”

“Kelly will get used to this soon, you just need to give him a few days to wrap it around in his head.” Shay explained always the voice of reason in their relationship. 

“I told him four days ago Shay.” Casey revealed. 

“He’s just worried.” 

“I know he is Shay. Of course I know that but it’s hard to care when he shouts at me all the time.” Casey explained with another small sigh. “I know this is the right thing to do and no matter how much he shouts at me I’m not going to change my mind.”

“You told him that?” 

“Of course I said that. It just made him even angrier. I didn’t shout at him once after he decided it was a good idea to literally throw himself in the direction of a bomber.” Casey pointed out as he pushed himself up from the sofa and started pacing the room. “Or most of the other times he did something stupid and life threatening. This isn’t stupid or life threatening. I will have an army of police there to make sure I'm okay.” 

“Kelly Severide get your ass back down here now!” Shay shouted pointing her head towards the second floor. “And if you don't, please help me god!” 

It only took a few seconds for them to hear the sounds of Severide making his way back downstairs, Shay always having a way of making him just a little bit scared of her.

“What do you want?” Severide asked when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“You need to talk. You too need to learn how to talk because I’m not always going to live with you to make sure you get your heads out of your ass’s.” Shay shock her head, starting to think that maybe these two were always going to be impossible. “So instead of shouting try talking to each other. It might go a long way in the whole being married thing.”

Neither men said anything as Shay walked away and downstairs to her own room leaving them standing in the living room an awkward silence having settled between them. Neither of them knew what to say.

“I’m sorry I didn't ask you before I agreed to do it.” Casey sighed knowing that he was in the wrong for that. “But I’m not going to apologize for agreeing to do it. This guy needs to go down Kelly and if I can help I’m going to.”

Severide sighed as he looked down at the floor, knowing that his husband was right. “Fine, apology accepted. But if I hear from anyone that you did something stupid to get this done.” Severide trailed off not sure how he was going to end that sentence.

Casey laughed as he walked forward closing the gap between them and pulling Severide in for a hug. “I will tell you before I do something like this next time.”

“How about there just not be a next time.” Severide suggested instead.

“I won’t ever go seeking this out again, I can promise you that.”

*****************************************

“I told you not to do this.” Severide sighed as he sat next to his husband in the waiting room of the hospital.

“You don’t have to rub it in my face.” Casey sighed with a small shack of his head. “It went further then I thought it would.”

“You sure you feel okay?” Severide asked his worry, starting to seep into his voice.

“I feel fine, just need to make sure.” Casey assured him as he reached over to grab the other man’s hand. “With the baby and everything.”

“When did you find out about that?” Severide asked having thought of the urge to ask that question since Casey told him the day before.

“About an hour before it all went down. I was actually planning on calling Voight and telling him I was unable to do this anymore.” Casey laughed at just the thought of that, the irony all to clear to him. “Didn’t want to put our baby in any danger. We try for months to have a baby and it doesn't happen but then when we stop, it happenes. Our luck.”

“Our luck.” Severide agreed with a small nod. “How long did the doctor say they would be.”

“Only a couple of minutes.” Casey assured him. “The doctor at the hospital the other day said everything looks fine, I just wanted to come in again to make sure. Stop worrying.”

Severide smiled as he reached his arm out to pull Casey into his side, neither man was much for public displays of affection but right now neither of them cared. “I’ll stop worrying as soon as the doctors tells me to my face that the baby is okay.”

****************************************

Casey smiled as he and Severide walked back into their house later that night, his husband's hand clutched tightly in his own.

“I see you two are getting along.” Shay said from where she was seated on the sofa a small smirk on her face. “How did the appointment go?”

“It was good. Everything is fine with the baby. Just like I said it would be.” Casey assured her with a small smile. “Thanks for shouting at us the other week we needed it.”

“Anytime. Always happy to let you know when your being stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
